


Vid: Are You Having Any Fun

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: What did you do in the war, Mummy?  (A Sam vid.)





	Vid: Are You Having Any Fun

**Title:** Are You Having Any Fun?

**Music:** Are You Having Any Fun, by Flanagan  & Allen

**Fandom:** Foyle's War

**Length:** 1:58

**Download:** HERE and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **dkwilliams** for Festivids 2014. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/37748.html).

**Password:** samstewart


End file.
